1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental implements, and more particularly, to a toothpick holder for holding toothpicks in a plurality of orientations for facilitating access to different areas of the mouth.
2. Prior Art
Proper and frequent cleaning of the teeth is necessary for maintaining oral hygiene and healthy teeth and gums. While brushing is the most common method of cleaning teeth, it is not entirely satisfactory and the dental profession recommends other methods of cleaning as well, such as flossing. Moreover, the proper use of toothpicks is beneficial in any oral hygiene program, particularly for cleaning between the teeth.
However, except for a few attempts at developing a toothpick holder, people are generally limited to the use of toothpicks held in the user's hand. Accordingly, the use of a toothpick is only partially effective in cleaning the teeth, and those areas which are difficult to reach are usually not cleaned.
Examples of prior art toothpick holders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 710,498, 1,291,282 and 3,892,040. In U.S. Pat. No. 710,498 a quill-like member is curved to form a pick. U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,282 discloses a threaded holder having a pair of openings therein for receiving a toothpick in either of two different positions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,040 discloses a holder having a threaded sleeve which is movable against a round toothpick to clamp the toothpick in position.
None of the devices described in the above patents comprises a holder for holding a toothpick with a wedge-shaped cross-section in a particular orientation at the opposite ends of a T-shaped handle or holder for properly orienting the wedge-shaped toothpick for access to different areas of the teeth at different sides of the mouth.